


Peaches

by Woon



Series: Jisz fics [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Bluffing, GorZsasz - Freeform, Jisz - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, mild threat of killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Victor comes by to get some canned peaches.





	Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write this. the brain wouldn't shut up about it.

       Jim poured himself some scotch eyes falling on the second glass he pulled out, debating on pouring some of the amber liquid into that glass. “Glass won’t fill itself, Jim.” Glancing up at the familiar voice, Jim wasn’t even surprised that it was Zsasz. He’d been expecting him after all.

      “Victor.” Jim poured the same amount he’d given himself, “Come for those can peaches?”

      That lopsided grin of Zsasz’s as he sauntered over to Jim’s desk to pick up the drink, “Something like that,” Coughing on the gulp of scotch, “Wow, scraping the bottom of the barrel for your booze, this is rank, Jim.” 

      “If you haven’t noticed we are in the middle of a war zone, Victor.”

      “Oh I know, it’s paradise for me, babe.” He gulped down the rest of his drink before stalking closer to Jim, wary eyes following his approach. “Can’t believe you wanted to do a gunfight with me, what was that about, Jim.” Making space on the desk for him to sit, “Would you really have shot me, sweetness?” Bringing a gloved hand up to brush Jim’s face.

       Clenching his jaw as he brushed Victor’s hand away, placing his glass down on the desk grazing Victor’s leg in the process. “Yes.”

        “Head or Heart?” Tilting his head studying the other man as he pulled open the drawer that was now between Zsasz’s legs, brow arching, “Jim?”

         “There are three cans of peaches in there, take them and go, Victor.”

         “Head or Heart, Jim,” Zsasz was not leaving until he had an answer.

         Jim looked him dead in the eyes, “Both.” 

         Victor shut the drawer face neutral, eyes unblinking as he stared at Jim, the minute the drawer was shut he grabbed hold of Jim’s tie, yanking him down and closer to his face. “Calling your bluff on that Jim.” Their lips brushed together lightly as Zsasz lets Jim’s tie go.

_ Damn it _ , Jim would have shot him but a killing shot? He didn’t know. Grabbing Victor’s coat Jim jerked Zsasz off the desk barely giving the hitman enough time to stand upright before kissing him properly. For a moment it felt like they were suspended in time before they pulled apart catching their breath. “You can’t come here again, Victor.” 

          “Pretty sure you can’t stop me from visiting you, babe.”  Victor smirked before leaning in to kiss Jim’s cheek, “Hold onto those peaches for me, I’m going to get you some better booze.”    


**Author's Note:**

> Like it? A kudos makes me smile. Love it? A comment makes me feel loved. Hate it? I'm sad to hear it.


End file.
